


Триумфатор

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Historical, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Джулио Медичи и город предков.
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Триумфатор

**Author's Note:**

> Обыграна цитата из книги Карела Шульца «Камень и боль».

Известие о смерти Фьоретты от родильной горячки Лоренцо воспринимает даже с облегчением: ему не придется ни с кем делить самого важного младенца в его жизни — посмертного сына любимого брата. Когда маленького Джулио дают ему в руки, Лоренцо кажется, что это сам Лазарь, перевитый пеленами вместо савана. Чистое воскрешение. Лоренцо так и опускается на колени, прижимая к груди возрожденного брата, и в благоговении бессвязно молится всем святым — и никому из них разом.

Все его дети вместе взятые меньше Джулио.

— Лоренцо, ты помешался на этом ребенке, — жестко заявляет Наннина — сухопарая, длинноносая, как истинная Медичи. Имя у нее от прабабки — и характер тоже. — Все мы тоскуем по Джулиано, но есть же границы!

Лоренцо вынужден примириться с Папой: банк не выносит бремени затяжной войны, бесчисленных подкупов и неиссякаемой любви Медичи к искусству — но месть не исполнилась. Рим, благословивший убийство Джулиано, и Флоренция, это убийство допустившая, — вот два виновника. Он часто повторяет это над Джулио.

— Ты воспитываешь мальчика в ненависти, Лоренцо, — устало вздыхает Клариче. — Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Лоренцо досадливо морщится. Он не слушает женщин. Джулио — его юный мститель, его оружие и завещание. Придет час. Он клеймит Джулио поцелуем в макушку и благословляет объятием.

— У меня три сына: умный, добрый и глупый. Но ты больше всех троих, Джулио, ты — мой брат.

Сходство Джулио с его отцом настолько велико, что порой Лоренцо утрачивает чувство реальности. Глядя на Джулио, он не сомневается в промысле Божьем. Бог на стороне Медичи, Бог возместил Лоренцо утрату половины разума, воли и сердца. Джулио — его отпущение грехов. Ибо было горе, но была и холодная радость, что Флоренция теперь без остатка его, Лоренцо Великолепного, и ему никогда не придется драться за нее с братом.

Джованни старше — и легковернее. Говорят, что Джованни добр, но на деле он ленив и склонен к сибаритству. Он любит музыку, живопись, хорошую еду и развлечения. Он мог бы целый день пролежать в постели, поглаживая длинные юркие морды своих гончих, — ленивый, благостный Лев, снисходительный к порокам человеческим, жадный до увеселений и охоты. Стены Рима трещат, не вмещая все пороки и богатства, и Джованни торгует индульгенциями направо и налево, чтобы оплатить свои празднества и прихоти.

— Флоренция наша, — убеждает Джулио.

— Верни ее, — настаивает Джулио.

— Покарай ее, — требует Джулио.

— Припугни ее, — советует он Джованни.

Джованни не осмеливается коснуться Флоренции, святыни Медичи, но на Прато набрасывается Лев и остервенело рвет город в клочья. Трупы гниют на улицах, испанские наемники вспарывают животы и копаются во внутренностях: некоторые горожане глотали напоследок свои сокровища, чтобы уберечь от мародеров, давились ими и умирали от удушья быстрее, чем их поднимали на пики. Собаки носятся с кишками в зубах, кошки растаскивают по крышам содержимое прогрызенных желудков. Дома тоже похожи на трупы: выбитые двери и окна — все равно что распахнутые в последнем крике рты. Город смердит, и Джованни разъезжает по Прато на белом жеребце, приложив к носу надушенный платок.

Устрашенная Флоренция смиренно опускается на колени перед Медичи, и Лев Х добавляет ключи от личного рая к ключам от Царства Небесного; Джулио она подкупает женщиной.

— Как тебя зовут?

Черные глаза кажутся нарисованными, белки светятся в полумраке, неестественно блестят зубы. В ее народе совокупляются по-собачьи и не носят одежд — вот и она выглядит нагой даже в платье и всем телом взывает к похоти, свободная как праматерь Ева. Джулио представляет тяжелый зад, смуглые упругие бедра, клейкую влагу между ними и набухшую промежность. Представляет женщину распятой под собой, сотрясаемой ударами о тело и в теле…

— Симонетта, — хриплым чужеземным голосом отвечает она.

— Лучше Флоренция обратится во прах, чем ляжет под Медичи!

Эти слова метали в армию противника, словно снаряды. Капризная, вечно юная Флоренция была равно недовольна, когда ее прославляли поэты и ваятели при Лоренцо Великолепном и когда ее ублажали медом и золотом при Джованни. Медичи ей не угодны.

Теперь гордыня присмирела. Джулио холодно слушает, как за крепостными стенами голосят вдовы и пищат сироты. Джулио перекрывает один ручеек продовольствия за другим: Пиза, Пистойя, Эмполи — теперь ни зерну не просочиться через заслоны Священной Римской Империи. Горожане давятся хлебом из манной крупы, мышей продают по цене наемника, но Флоренция брыкается, словно не верит, что Медичи не шутят.

Джулио ждет, когда она падет к ногам отторгнутых правителей и взмолится о воде и хлебе. В городе уже умерло больше людей, чем осталось солдат в осаждающей армии. Стены стряхивают мертвецов, стараясь облегчить бремя, но обтянутые кожей скелеты ничего не весят, а Флоренция уже не в силах стоять гордо, ее решимости нечем кормиться.

На смуглом лице Алессандро блестят черные вороньи глаза. Толстые вывернутые губы напоминают Джулио те, в которые он любил впиваться, пока Симонетта не начинала постанывать от боли. Алессандро жаждет точно так же впиться во Флоренцию.

— Терпение, сын мой. У них уже двести трупов каждый день.

Глаза Алессандро тлеют при этих словах. Джулио неторопливо переплетает пальцы, тыльные стороны ладоней белеют от нажима.

Джулио велит солдатам праздновать день святого Иоанна Крестителя у стен города, ставит папский трон напротив ворот, вытягивает ноги и улыбается. Запахи жареной дичи, тушеных овощей и вина доводят осажденных до безумия, и стены стряхивают новых мертвецов.

Флоренция разражается отчаянным и яростным колокольным звоном, призывает Бога отделить праведников от нечистых, обрушить десницу карающую на волка в папской митре. Но Бога не обманешь, он, как и Джулио, знает, что все в этом городе прикинулись праведниками по заветам Савонаролы и отреклись от своего пророка быстрее, чем была обличена его ложь.

За много лет, прошедших со дня смерти Джулиано, на девятнадцать ножевых ударов набежали неподъемные проценты.


End file.
